


Daddy's Good Little Girl

by BattyPastel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, John in Lingerie, JohnHerc, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Mullaurens, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, hunkules is daddy material, just porn, sissification, sissy, these two don't get enough love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyPastel/pseuds/BattyPastel
Summary: John and Hercules have a happy happy relationship both in and out of the bedroom despite their regular vanilla sex.John offers up his kink to spice things up.





	Daddy's Good Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for me who loves this ship and deserves nice things.  
> A self indulgent piece that I hope you guys will also like? If you like it then, it's also written for you lmao
> 
> The first chapter is fairly sfw depending on your standards, though the second chapter is entirely 100% smut.   
> Also, I now the first chapter is kind of short and lacking, but the smut will absolutely make up for it.  
> These two don't get enough love aaaaa.

“Herc, can we talk?”  
Hercules paused mid sip of coffee, glancing towards his curly haired boyfriend. 

John and Hercules had been friends since freshman year of college. They were there for each other through every exam, every night out, every drink, and through their prior crushes. 

Anyone who knew the two knew that at one point, they we're in love with their two best friends. John had the hots for a handsome Caribbean boy and Hercules for a beautiful Frenchman. Unfortunately, that fell through and Alexander found himself a wife and Lafayette moved off. It hurt, but John and Hercules were there for each other through it and thankfully, they were at least able to remain close friends with their former crushes.   
College days were over and the two we're entering their mid twenties. 

John was well off enough from the death of his mother and smart investments that he had a place and let the larger man crash with him. Hercules was working at his father's tailor shop, though he had a degree in culinary arts. Hercules had a deep rooted desire to work in a bakery, though working as a tailor kept him quite busy. 

Perhaps a week after college was when the two started dating. 

“Aye? About what?”  
“Sex?”

Hercules grinned, he liked this topic. And he knew he was no disappointment judging from the noises he pulled out of John when they slept together- which was often. 

“What about sex, Jacky?” he finished sipping his coffee. “You know, uh... it's hard to say, but..”, “Take your time. I don't have to be up at the shop for another hour and a half.” Hercules reassured. “It's not that it's not good. It's very, very good,” that made Hercules grin again. “And I don't want you to think I'm dissatisfied by any means-” John ran a hand through his curls. 

He took a deep breath, “Have you ever thought about trying something…. Different?” The larger man’s brows lifted “Different?” He parroted. “Different like what?”

“Well, I’m into some stuff. It may seem a little weird at first but-”   
“You don't get off on feet, do you?”  
“No! No, not that-” John laughed a little, “Thank goodness, I don't know if I can play along with a foot fetish,” Hercules laughed some. “Alright, Jacky. Fess up. Tell me what you're into.~”

While reassuring, John couldn't shake the embarrassment of openly talking about his fetish. Where should he even start?   
“I… Uh. Like it when you call me baby.” His bashfulness was cute, “and I like wearing women style lingerie-”, “Really? That didn't go how I think it was gonna go…” He chuckled. “And how did you think it was gonna go huh, big guy?~” John reached over their small breakfast nook table and gently squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hercules’ smile grew, “I’m sure you know what it was starting to sound like!” He responded before he allowed an exuberant laugh erupt. 

“So…” Hercules cleared his throat, “You’re into being a sissy…” John squirmed in his seat a little, “For lack of better words, yeah.”  
The larger hummed, “Alright, I'm willing to give it a shot.” John sat up, beaming, “Really?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, okay-” John stood abruptly, “give me a week, Herc-”, he started tripping over himself before stumbling away towards their bedroom. “It'll be great, I promise!”

Hercules chuckled and sipped at his drink again while John used his phone to order a few things from some online sex shop. 

\-------

Throughout the week, about three smallish boxes came to the front door and John didn't let Hercules have even the slightest of a peek at what came in, though the larger of the two was fully aware that the boxes were arriving. Each time one would come in, John would collect it within seconds and scamper off to their bedroom where he’d lock the door, open the previously ordered whatever and hide the evidence.

Hercules had been counting the days down.   
Truthfully, he was more excited than he'd let on. He’d even partaken in reading a little about the kink, casually educating himself.   
Which is precicely what he was doing when John stopped by work to visit him. The curly haired man let himself into the back room and hopped in his lap. 

Visits weren’t common, and John wasn’t usually even near this perky, which set off alarm bells in Hercules’ head. Instinctively, he curled his arms around John’s waist, “Tonight~?”  
“Mmhm.” Idly, the smaller began twirling one of his curls around his finger, “Everything is in.”  
“Why not now, then? I can take off the rest of the day from work,” the larger man cooed.   
John laughed, “Because I have two Skype meetings to sit through.”  
Hercules rolled his eyes, of course John had to watch his stocks. “Fine. Go do your business things. Tonight, you're all mine, though.”   
He allowed a hand to drift and pat John's thigh for good measure. 

John pressed a big kiss to his cheek, “I'll text you.”   
“Nothing too explicit? I'm at work after all,” Hercules gave a good natured laugh. Then he leaned in to whisper, “I don't need my old man seeing the dirty things we do~”  
John grinned, and wiggled in his lap “As if that'll stop you from sending me inappropriate messages.”  
“What can I say, Jacky? I’m a red-blooded man. And you’ve given me the promise of that sweet little ass.”   
John slid free of his lap, “You know, I wasn’t gonna text you anything dirty, but now I am. I hope your dad sees it!”  
Hercules gasped playfully, “You brute~”

“See you tonight, big guy.” And just like that, John headed home and Hercules was back to surfing the not so innocent side of the internet.   
John was bringing it and he wanted to, too.


End file.
